Saber of Red (Morderd)
“ I'm not like those miserable Knights of the Round! I, Mordred, am the only true heir and disciple to the Knight of Knights! „ ~ Mordred's declaration to her Master Summary Saber of "Red" ("赤"のセイバー, "Aka" no Seibā) is the Saber-class Servant of Kairi Sisigou of the Red Faction in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha. Her true name is Mordred (モルドレッド, Morudoreddo), The Knight of Treachery (叛逆の騎士, Hangyaku no Kishi), and the "son" of King Arthur, but she is actually female despite being raised as the secret male heir to the throne Class Skills * Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Mordred's Rank B magic resistance cancels spells with a chant below three verses. Even if targeted by High-Thaumaturgy and Greater Rituals, it is difficult for her to be affected. * Riding: The class skill of Riders and Sabers, the ability to ride mounts. Due to possessing a B Rank in this skill, Mordred can handle most vehicles with above average skill. However, she cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: A skill which quantifies one's ability to continue fighting with severe wounds and their ability to successfully leave the field of battle alive after its completion. Mordred has a B-Rank in this skill due to dealing a mortal blow to her father even after being pierced by Rhongomyniad, thus allowing her ton continue fighting for a period of time even after receiving mortal wounds. * Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent, and an ability inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Like her father, Mordred also possesses this skill. However, due to her actions during life, it is limited in scope, and thus she is able to easily persuade small groups of normal individuals, but is nowhere near enough to lead a country. This is further complicated by her abrasive personality and vulgar vernacular. * Instinct: The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle, in a way similar but not quite truly precognition. Due to possessing the blood of the King, Mordred shares this skill with her father, but it is not as potent as Arturia's., being only B-Rank. However, it allowed her to quickly avoid Chiron's when she was about to clash with Jack the Ripper. * Mana Burst: The ability to increase one's combat performance by releasing large amounts of magical energy to accelerate one's movements, increasing their effective speed and strength in the process. With this ability she's able to keep up with all but the fastest Servants in combat and casually pulverizes battle tanks and Avicebron's golems with no more than a few swings. Category:Characters Category:Verify needed